


love you to death

by lady_gt



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: M/M, also uhhh faust bottoms, because where the FUCK is my bottom faust content, local doctor and devil fuck what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: prompt:"i can't wait to put bruises all over that pretty skin."
Relationships: John Faustus/Mephistopheles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	love you to death

_my dearest doctor, how interesting you are._

i can't say if i love you - can someone like me, deemed as the ultimate evil, be capable of that? even i am not so sure. but still you fascinate me. you're delightful with your intricacies and hypocrisies, faust. you accuse me and put me at blame for the death of that girl you'd met and claimed to have loved. you're so unsullied in my presence, still barely brushing your fingertips over the beauty found in evil.

yet here you are twisting around beneath me as though none of that happened. you're so unsullied in my presence, still barely brushing your fingertips over the beauty found in evil. and i want to ruin you. i, mephistopheles, may be nothing more than your humble servant but that's in your eyes only. anyone with half a brain would know that i'm the mastermind behind it all. i want to break you, to take you apart. i can't wait to put bruises all over that pretty skin.

i can feel your legs locking around me. you're so shaky beneath me, prone form shielded by my own body and hands gripping at my shirt. you've just sucked my prick clean and i saw the tears brimming from your eyes, delighted in the gags and delicious noises you let out as i fucked your beautiful mouth. and oh, feeling your flesh clamping down on mine as though you've been hungry for it all your life...

i'll speak the truth just this once.

"you fascinate me, faust. and though i like you, you drive me mad. i like you enough to want to wrap my fingers round your neck and choke you till your last breath escapes. i want to draw the blood out from beneath your skin," i say as i paint heavy, bruise-like marks against your skin with my mouth. "you fascinate me so much in your hypocrisy, and now you've made me a part of it."

"mephistopheles," you choke out. "that's going to leave a mark."

good. i plan on it. the scent of starvation lingers on your skin and i cover your mouth with mine. and you're the one sucking upon my forked tongue, pressing your head back so that i can taste you.

i take my time in fucking you, several sharp thrusts with my cock followed by a long and drawn out one. i like watching your face contort and grow pale, feeling your skin dampen with sweat. we both know that i like toying with you and causing the cracks to appear even though you're not due to go to hell for years.

"-mm!" i know you don't like those quiet, almost loving moments where i cradle you close and even further tear the remnants of your mind and soul to shreds. but i do. you like making noise, though, judging by the sounds escaping your throat.

"oh," i say once i find release. it feels good filling you up, and i like looking at the you so battered and broken beneath me. you like the marks i give you, so tell me, dear doctor, what else would you like to suffer through? would you like me to snap your neck in half, the sound of bones cracking apart filling the room? would you like for me to kill you more quietly and drawn out? it's only when my fingers start ghosting over your skin that your facade finally starts to return.

"off." you pull yourself off me with a wet little pop and shift so that you're seated on the bed. we know that i'm using you. but neither of are about to stop that just yet, are we?

i think i do love you after all. i love you to death.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote a thing ghhfhdhgkgh
> 
> ok im tired gnight


End file.
